


Hat-Man and Iron Man (and other terrifying headlines waiting to happen) by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hat-Man and Iron Man (and other terrifying headlines waiting to happen) by Rhea314 & illutu</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Lestrade has apparently arrested an American billionaire for murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat-Man and Iron Man (and other terrifying headlines waiting to happen) by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hat-Man and Iron Man (and other terrifying headlines waiting to happen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381117) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Title** : Hat-Man and Iron Man (and other terrifying headlines waiting to happen)  
**Author** : BlackEyedGirl  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Sherlock BBC/Iron Man movies  
**Character** : Sherlock Holmes, Tony Stark, Lestrade  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Lestrade has apparently arrested an American billionaire for murder.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381117)  
**Length** 0:09:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Hat-Man%20and%20Iron%20Man%20\(and%20other%20terrifying%20headlines%20waiting%20to%20happen\)%20by%20BlackEyedGirl.mp3.zip)


End file.
